A Perfect Moment
by Kristen3
Summary: When Daphne is injured outside Nervosa, only one man comes to see if she's OK. And a chance conversation in the hospital may end up changing Daphne's life forever. Multi-chapter story written as a gift for Anika (BaronessBlixen).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This story may seem a bit similar to my earlier story "A Hospital Confession," and it is sort of the same premise in reverse. But this is an idea that came to me and wouldn't go away. I felt it needed to be done. This is dedicated with love and appreciation for Anika (**BaronessBlixen**) for her amazing support and encouragement of my stories. Thank you for everything, including my newfound _Once _obsession! ;) Hope you enjoy!

Daphne couldn't help humming to herself as she walked out of her favorite coffee shop. It was only a few more days till Christmas, and somehow, she was in a good mood. It wasn't that the Crane men were treating her any differently than usual. It just seemed as if she had decided it didn't matter. She was determined to enjoy the holiday no matter what.

Unfortunately, while Daphne's mind was elsewhere, she failed to notice the puddle right outside Nervosa. The next thing she knew, she was on the pavement. Immediately, she moved to get up. She had fallen before, and it wasn't really a big deal to her. Except that the moment she moved her leg, she felt a sharp pain in her knee. She was definitely not OK.

"Are you all right?"

Daphne winced as she answered the stranger's question. "No."

The woman nodded. "I'll get you some help then." With that, the woman went back inside the coffee shop, returning a second later with a barista.

"Daphne, is there someone we should call?"

Daphne nodded. She knew another passer-by was already calling an ambulance. "Dr. Crane," she whispered.

The barista turned to one of her coworkers. "Which one does she mean?"

"The younger one, I guess," the waiter answered with a shrug. "He's always hanging around her."

Before Daphne knew what was happening, she was being loaded into an ambulance. The paramedics who rode with her were nice, but she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Once we get you to the hospital, they'll fix you up good as new. Then you'll be able to go out with your boyfriend and do all the things you did before."

"Me boyfriend?" Daphne asked. "I don't have a boyfriend."

The young paramedic scoffed. "A girl like _you_ doesn't have a boyfriend? Impossible!"

"Well, at the moment, I'm a bit busy to be worrying about me social life!" Daphne answered, not caring if she was rude.

Luckily, they were at the hospital now, and she was quickly taken inside. The doctors immediately began talking about wanting to X-ray her knee to see how bad it was. Much to Daphne's frustration, no one seemed to understand how much pain she was in. She would never be able to lie still for X-rays in this much pain. Eventually, she got through to a nurse, who finally offered her painkillers. This allowed the doctors to get the pictures they needed, but the drugs made her feel quite tired very quickly. Just as she gave into sleep, she heard a familiar voice.

"Where's Daphne? I got a call that she was here."


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne awoke to find a familiar face standing over her. "Dr. Crane."

"I'm so glad you're awake," Niles replied, breathing an obvious sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Me knee still hurts, but I think I'll be all right. But it's almost Christmas, and I don't think your brother's going to like me being in this condition."

"Don't worry about Frasier, Daphne. I'll make sure he lets you rest as much as you need to so that you'll be your old self in no time!"

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're always so nice to me." Daphne smiled up at him.

Niles blushed. "Well...you do so much for everyone else. I hate seeing you like this." He did his best to act casual. Luckily, Daphne didn't notice how nervous he'd suddenly become.

For a moment, Daphne didn't know what to say. She began to realize that she was still rather tired from the medication. She tried her best to fight it, but soon she couldn't help yawning.

"Oh, Daphne, you need your rest, don't you? I'll get out of your way. Frasier is stuck in a meeting at the station, but I told him I'd call as soon as I knew anything."

By this point, Daphne could barely keep her eyes open, much less continue a conversation. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I think I'll just close me eyes for a moment. I love you."

The last three words she spoke before drifting off made nearly Niles' heart stop. She'd been half-asleep, but he couldn't help wondering if she meant them. Even though he knew it would be wrong, part of him wanted to wake her and ask about it. It took everything he had to resist the urge. Slowly, reluctantly, Niles walked back out into the waiting area to call Frasier.


	3. Chapter 3

Though Niles knew what he wanted to do, he was having difficulty working up the courage to actually do it. He found himself pacing in the hospital's waiting area. Somehow, walking back and forth was calming him down so that he could think of what he wanted to say. This would be the most important conversation he would have with Daphne. Or with anyone, for that matter.

His pacing was abruptly stopped by a woman's voice. "Excuse me, is something wrong?"

Niles looked at her in surprise. "Well, yes, but..."

The woman came closer to Niles, smiled. "I'm Wendy. I'm a volunteer here at the hospital. I can usually tell when someone needs to talk. So, like that guy says on the radio, 'I'm listening.'"

"'That guy' is actually my brother," Niles replied, laughing as he shook her hand. "I'm Dr. Niles Crane. A friend of mine...well, a very good friend of mine came in here today."

Wendy reached out to squeeze Niles' hand. "Is it serious?"

"No, just a knee injury. But she's awfully tired from the medication they gave her. Right before she fell asleep, she said she loved me."

"Well, that's sweet," Wendy said.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if she knew what she was saying or not. You see, I love her. I mean, I'm _in_ love with her, and I've been waiting for the right moment to tell her. I'm just not sure if this is it."

"Ah, I see," Wendy replied, now understanding. "It seems to me that if you keep waiting for some perfect moment, you could end up waiting a long time. Maybe even forever. But you have _this _moment. You never know unless you take a chance."

Niles was quiet for a moment, thinking over Wendy's advice. He wanted to argue with her, to tell her he couldn't risk his friendship with Daphne like this. But, in his heart, Niles knew it was the same advice he would probably have given to a patient in a similar situation. He took a deep breath. "I think you're right. I have no idea what I'm going to say to her, but I can't spend my whole life trying to figure that out. I just have to sink or swim, as they say."

"Exactly. I see people here every day who wish they'd said something while they had the chance. Believe me, Dr. Crane, you're doing the right thing."

Niles walked toward Wendy, offering her a handshake. But at the last moment, he decided to hug her instead. "Thank you."

Wendy nodded. "You're welcome. And good luck."

After one last grateful nod, Niles walked toward Daphne's hospital room. His heart pounded as he entered. "Daphne?"

She turned toward him immediately. She smiled. "Hello, Dr. Crane."

"I'm glad you're awake," Niles said as he walked toward her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I'm not in pain anymore. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you like that. I guess the medicine they gave me was bloody strong."

Niles smiled. "That's quite all right. I know you needed your rest. But...do you remember anything about what happened right before you went to sleep?"

"Well, I know I was talking to you, but other than that, I'm afraid me mind is rather a blank. Why?"

"This is rather awkward to say, and I hope I'm not putting you on the spot, but you said that you loved me."

Daphne smiled. "Well, it's true. I love your father and brother as well. You know that, Dr. Crane."

"I do," Niles answered. "But I was wondering if you...loved us all the same."

For a moment, Daphne could only look at him in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I guess I'm not making myself very clear here. What I'm trying to say is that I love you...with all of my heart. And when you said that you loved me, I was hoping you meant it in the same way."

His answer was the last thing Daphne could've ever expected. There was no doubt that she loved him as a friend, almost as a brother in some ways. But was there something more? He'd always been so kind to her, offering her compliments over the slightest things. And today, he'd rushed to the hospital as quickly as possible. When she woke up the first time and saw him there by her side, she suddenly felt much better. It wasn't something she could've explained, but she knew it was true just the same. What she felt now wasn't the sort of passionate love she read about in romance novels, but it was definitely a beginning. Before she could think of what she was doing, Daphne found herself sitting up in the hospital bed. She took Niles completely by surprise, kissing him. "Niles...I do love you. I've been here for hours now, and you're the only one who came to check on me. I could've been here all alone and miserable, but you made sure I wasn't. What happened to me today was awful. Painful in more ways than one. But now, I'm actually happy that it happened. Because now I know something I didn't know before. That you love me. Thank you."

Niles saw her beautiful smile and couldn't help smiling in return. "I should be thanking you. My life hasn't been the same since you came along. Being here for you today was nothing. I would do anything to take care of you, Daphne, no matter what."

Instead of answering him with words, Daphne simply kissed him again. For the next several moments, neither could breathe. Ordinarily, both Niles and Daphne weren't used to letting go like this, but there was no reason to be afraid now. From this moment on, they would both be safe. No matter what.

**The End**


End file.
